To lose your Heart
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Just one year after Vaan's and Balthier's marriage, a disease take it all away. But Vaan and Balthier's love will survive, if not as you'd expect. Last in this series. VxB


**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't need to tell you that I don't own the Final Fantasy Games and the company that make them. But the plots are mine to do with as I see fit. MWAHAHAHA!! Hackhack**

**Warning: Vaan and Balthier got married in Vaan's Birthday. This is under the YAOI section. ****If you don't like it, you shouldn't have read.**

* * *

-First Month-

Balthier was stunned when Lady Ashe told the group. It was impossible. "I'm sorry. The doctors are treating him the best they can." The rest were silent as the doctors' voices spoke quietly. "How long does the boy have?" asked Fran. If anyone didn't know her, they would have thought she didn't care, but the Viera was crying on the inside. "They said he has only four months." said the Dalmascan Queen. Penelo jumped up and ran into another room, tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers.

"Does he even know?" asked Basch. "No. They insist that he remain ignorant until he dies." said Ashe. Balthier stood up and shook his head. "No. He'd want to know." He started to walk to the bedroom that Vaan was resting in when Penelo reentered the living room. "Why?" She had entered the room with a tissue and a sniffle. "He helped us defeat Vayne. He revived us when we fell. He healed us when we were injured. He did so much for us. The least we could do is tell him and help him through this." The rest had to agree with that.

"But there is a problem that we should discuss." said the Queen. The others looked at her. "He can't live here. Lowtown is not what you call the most sanitary of places." Balthier nodded and started to get Vaan's things. "Father left his mansion in his will. He can live there with me." The others nodded and helped him pack all of the boy's belongings, airship included, to Archades.

-Second Month-

"Vaan, are you alright?" asked Balthier. One moment, the blond was talking about airships and the stupid insurance costs, then he was suddenly silent. The older of the two walked to the observatory and knelt in front of him. "Vaan, are you okay?" The blond looked without seeing his love in front of him. "I..I can't see...I can't see." The pirate took Vaan's hands and kissed his thumbs. "Let me see for you then." The blond smiled and Balthier led Vaan's lips to his.

"Thank you."

-Third Month-

"Vaan, I brought you some Feywood Mystroses." said Penelo. The blind young man waved for the girl to come and sit closer to him. "What's it like out there?" asked Vaan in a pale whisper. His complexion was pale and was weak. If asked what it felt like, he would say it was like having a slow sap effect with a punny regen to barely help.

"It's sunny outside, though the smog it also terrible. Oh, Larsa said he was going to visit you today." The young man nodded and his friend continued to tell him of the events that were happening without him. After about twenty minutes of her telling him of the outside world, he closed his eyes and his breathing softened. "He fell asleep." said Penelo after she got up and went to speak to Balthier outside the bedroom. He nodded and the blond girl sighed. "I know this is hard on you.."

"He said he wanted to be buried with his brother. And when I die, I will be next to him." The girl nodded and raised her eyebrows suddenly. "Oh! Fran said she wanted to talk to you about something for you and Vaan. I don't know what it is but, I think she was far too serious about it." The pirate nodded and the blond girl left.

-Fourth Month-

"It's only a matter of time. If you want to talk to him, you will have to ask him in 'yes or no' questions. One blink means no and two means yes." The sky pirate nodded and walked to the bed. Vaan was very pale and closely lethargic. "Hey, you feel okay?" asked Balthier. Vaan blinked once. "I know. I have a question for you." Vaan pointed his head slightly at Balthier and the pirate took it as his Que to whisper into Vaan's ear. Whatever the pirate had asked brought a feeble smile to his love's face and he blinked twice. "Thank you." Balthier smiled and kissed his forehead.

The pirate stayed with his young love and held his hand with the silver band on it. The heart engraved into the band signified the bond of love that kept the two together. He stayed with the blond until the boy breathed his last. It took Balthier an hour for him to pry his hand off of Vaan and let Fran lead him to his room. "You need to rest." The grief-stricken man let the Viera lead him away as Lady Ashe and Lord Larsa made the arrangements for Vaan's funeral. "He said yes.."

-Five Years Later-

Balthier was talking to Fran about the airship, Revenant Wings, when a small body almost sent Balthier to the floor. "What's the emergency?" asked the man. The boy smiled and hugged tightly. Balthier couldn't help but smile and pick up the boy. "We gonna go flying?" The pirate nodded started walking to the Strahl. "Yes we are. And we are even have a destination." The boy looked at Balthier. "We have a destinnation? What's it look like?"

Fran smiled and got into the ship, getting it started for the trip to Rabanastre. "We have to go to Rabanastre and visit your aunt." The boy bounced up and down in excitement. "Letsgoletsgoletsgo!" chanted the boy rapidly. "Okay, okay. No need to bounce my arms off." The two entered and Balthier put the light-brown-headed boy in a childseat. "We gonna go on a trip!" exclaimed the child to Fran. The two adults smiled. "Yes Vaan, we are."

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty, This is the conclusion. Sorry if you wanted more, but my timetable has officially been scrunched, so this is what you're getting. Sorry. But look on the bright side, at least you got an ending. BTW, what Vaan died of was a brain tumor. **


End file.
